A set-top box (STB) is a device that connects a television to an external signal source. The set-top box decodes the signal into content which is then displayed on the television screen. Many improvements have been made recently in the functionality provided through a user's integrated set-top box. For example, many of today's set-top boxes are also digital video recorders (DVRs). A digital video recorder (DVR) is a device that records video in a digital format to a disk drive or other memory medium within a device.